Hare's Favorite Day!
by ripitupgenki
Summary: April fools has come again, and Hare loves it. What happens when one of the rebels out smarts him though?


_AAN: decided to do an April fools story since I rarely do ones following holidays._

**Hare's Favorite Day!**

No one suspected that Hare was keeping tabs on what day it was so eagerly. He lived for April fools, and enjoyed every second of tricking people. The rabbit made it his own special day and went all out in order to do the most to people that day. The rebels walked along oblivious to the fact that their comrade was ready to pull a prank each and every one of them. Now granted Hare tormented Tiger every day but it was rare he got everyone in the group in a single day. It was hard work constantly coming up with now ploys in order to fool them. Little did he know Holly was thinking about the day as well. She knew Hare well enough to know he would get them all by the end of the day. Last night she had snuck off with Genki and talk with him about getting the rabbit back. Genki would make sure the group got to laugh at the rabbits expense one Holly had him in position. For now she needed to watch out for what he might do in the mean time. Last year he had put purple dye in her shampoo, it was unlikely he would do this again. No he wanted a challenge so he would try to think up something else. Holly had decided she would not be taking a bath tonight; the perverted rabbit had taken advantage of her lack of clothes more then once this year alone. There was no need to give him another opportunity.

* * *

><p>Hare made his first move while Mocchi was off fishing. Hare swam out and hooked Mocchi's line on a large log. Mocchi felt the tug but within seconds he was pulled in, "big fish chi! … Slow down fishy!" Soon though a boulder lie in his path down stream. "AHH!" he slammed into it losing his pole in the process. Hare sat on shore laughing while watching the whole thing. Mocchi swam back to shore and walked back to camp disheartened by the experience.<p>

* * *

><p>Hare slipped off as Golem walked into the surrounding woods to get some herbs for their stew. As Golem walked her looked at all the vegetation on the area. A bright orange flower caught his attention. It was huge! "Golem likes flowers…" the giant stated as he walked over to look at the plant. Once he was close enough Hare released a large pulse of water form the hidden water cannon he had created out of the local vegetation. Golems eyes went wide as he was soaked with water. The rock giant could only stand there dripping after the fact stating. "Bad flower." Hare laughed as he ran away, he knew who he would be after next.<p>

* * *

><p>Suezo lounged near by, he never seemed to do much around camp but then he was an eyestalk with out any hands. And no one wanted his tongue in the food. Hare walked by carrying some things, a pervy magazine just happened to drop to the group. Suezo spotted it as he was about to say, he you dropped something. His eye turned into a heart as he saw the pixie types on the cover. He went to pick it up only to have a mud cannon shot at him, he lay on the ground dazed. Hare laughed as he made his way back over to where the two humans were.<p>

* * *

><p>He waited for his chance to get the only human male of the group. Genki sat his skates down a moment to help Holly with some firewood. That's when Hare over oiled the wheels and put leaves over the breaks. When Genki put his skates on he didn't seem to notice, at least not until he suddenly when barreling down a near by hill. Unable to stop he turned sideways too slow himself. Unfortunately for the boy a tree ended up being his break, he lay on the ground stunned. Holly raced down the hill to where he lay; now certain it was Hare's doing after seeing the leaves.<p>

"Genki are you alright?"

"I think so…. what happened."

"Hare happened." the boy took his skates off and noticed the leaves, removing them he then noticed that his wheels had been oiled. He took them to a near by stream and used a spare rag to get rid of the excess oil. He refused to use them the rest of the night. Hare bounded off snickering, Tiger appearing before him growling.

"Hare you could have hurt him!"

"He's fine, it takes more then a tree to stop Mr. energy you know that."

"That's not the point!"

"Isn't it Tiger?" Hare took off with Tiger on his tail, he was still laughing. After he jumped thought eh brush making sure to avoid the trip line he stopped. Tiger jumped through and saw him but had no time to react as he was catapulted threw the air by a bent tree limb. He landed in the near by pond. When he emerged completely soaked, he had leaves, twigs, and other water vegetation stuck in his fur.

"My beautiful fur!" Holly came over to see what the fuss was and saw poor tigers state. She sighed, as far as she knew she was the only one left. Carefully she made her way over to Tiger. Helping the wolf monster to pull the gunk from his fur.

* * *

><p>Hare came out into view with a huge grin on his face, Tiger tried to bolt after him but Holly stopped him reminding him that there could be another trap. Hare smirked and called to her though,<p>

"Oh Holly!"

"What is it Hare?"

"You think Genki would like seeing these?" Hare held up her red panties and bra, the only colored set she had. Holly blushed crimson then decided it was time for her plan.

"If you think he will then go show him." Tiger eyed Holly wondering what she was doing. He then saw Genki maneuvering into the woods carefully; making sure Hare didn't see him.

"You mean you want me to? Wow you must really have a thing for him." Hare teased trying to bate her.

"Hare lets go talk." She walked towards him, instead of following him she lead him in the direction Genki had gone. Behind the bushes she went, Hare following.

"Hare why must you do these things? You could at least be a bit more creative."

"What do you mean?" he was caught off guard.

"Oh come on, the underwear gag again? You already put my underwear in Genki's sleeping bag once, took off with it twice, threw it at Genki and made him nervous that way as he indeed caught it, and put a pair of Genki's boxers out for me to wear. I would think you could do better then this." Hare pondered it; she did have a point. He tossed her the underwear back resolving to get her some other way. "How about this, I will give you a kiss if you promise to leave me alone." Hare's eyes lit up, he wanted a kiss from her. All the monsters did except for Mocchi. "I'll even let you say you love me if you like. I know you have a crush on me Hare." he blushed though it was true. He nodded,

"Alright it's a deal. One kiss and you are safe for the day." Holly smiled, in what looked to be relief.

"Alright well this will be a little awkward." Holly approached him, after putting her underwear down. Once near by him, her face inches form his she smiled and said. "Lets close or eye that should help. Then we both can enjoy it." Holly acted nervous about the whole ting, putting on the best performance she had ever done. The rabbit nodded and closed his eyes, once he did she said. "Alright on the count of three." she quietly moved to the side and let Genki take her place. "One." she got the vine ready to pull. "Two." Hare seemed anxious. "Three." she pulled the vine, which parted the bushes, Genki at the same time pulled Hare down on top of him as Hare uttered,

"I love you." but received no kiss; what he heard was laughter after the other monsters had gawked at the scene before them. They knew Holly had him, and had gotten Genki to play along. He opened his eyes to see Genki under him, and the monsters staring at him as the group laughed at him. He turned red under his fur, as Tiger smirked and called.

"Wow I didn't know you were homosexual Hare, who knew you loved Genki!"

"I'm not… I swear… I didn't know… he… she… they tricked me!" the others continue to laugh as Hare scrambled to his feet and ran off, completely embarrassed and utterly defeated on his own day.

* * *

><p>Holly pulled Genki to his feet and smiled,<p>

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem!" he grinned. Holly picked up her undergarments and went to return them to where they should be. Genki walked over to the stew to tend it while she did. The rest of the monsters still busy laughing on the ground. When she returned she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Genki stared at her with a blush,

"That's for the trouble you went through. I'm sure it was awkward even knowing the end result."

"Thanks…" he responded softly, now thinking the whole thing wasn't that bad after all. The group didn't hear from Hare the rest of the day. Holly hoped that he was done now, having been tricked himself. But that didn't mean she wouldn't have to be prepared, there was always next year after all.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: just had to cause of what day it was. Yes I am working on other stories.<em>


End file.
